El traidor
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: (AU) A veces las cosas en las que no crees se convierten en tus peores pesadillas y tus pesadillas, se convierten en una realidad. "Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin"


**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**Desafio: Dos Fantasmas**

* * *

><p><em>A veces las cosas en las que no crees<em>

_Se convierten en tus peores pesadillas_

_Y tus pesadillas, se convierten en una realidad (AU)_

**"El traidor"**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Luego de caminar sin rumbo, nos dimos cuenta que era imposible salir del bosque, el anochecer se acercaba y las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, nuevamente llovería, no tuvimos mas remedio que regresar al lugar de donde habíamos venido.**_

-Korra ya deja eso

-No seas gallina, Bolin

-No soy gallina, pero ese libro me hace dar escalofríos

-Es solo un libro, nadie murió por leer un libro

-Deberías dejarlo, también pienso que es mala idea -Menciono Asami

-¿Todos se pusieron en contra mío? ¿Tu que dices Mako? -Pregunto molesta

-También opino que deberías dejar de leerlo

-Gallinas, leer un libro no te hará nada

-¿No vez lo que esta pasando aquí? Nos perdimos Korra, deberíamos pensar en un plan, pero tu no dejas de leer ese libro que encontraste -Decía Asami algo preocupada mirando a su alrededor

-Okey quieren un plan, yo se los daré, miren -Korra señalo hacia el cielo y notaron como el sol se ocultaba -Cielo medio naranja, nubes a punto de tirarnos agua, esta atardeciendo, propongo que volvamos a la cabaña que encontramos y nos quedemos allí hasta que alguien nos venga a buscar, es un perfecto plan, caminen -Dijo cerrando el libro y caminando delante de ellos

-¿En verdad quieres volver ahí? -Pregunto Bolin algo asustado, Korra se detuvo y los miro

-Es el único lugar al que podemos ir si no queremos mojarnos, caminen, no era tan lejos –Le respondió decidida

_-Flash Back-_

_Los cuatro habían salido a acampar a un gran bosque llamado Gebt die Hoffnung (N.A: según Google: Abandonar la esperanza)_

_El primer día habían llegado al amanecer, habían viajado durante toda la noche, pero aun así estaban muy enérgicos, instalaron sus carpas y luego Korra propuso salir al bosque, los jóvenes dudaron ya que el bosque era algo peligroso y si no tenían a alguien que los guiara se perderían fácilmente, Korra les dijo que no se perderían y entraron al bosque. _

_Lamentablemente, se perdieron._

_Caminaron durante horas, para colmo, las nubes se tornaron gris, oscureciendo el día y tuvieron que buscar refugio._

_Encontraron una cabaña en medio del bosque, allí Korra fue la primera en entrar_

_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? -Pregunto al entrar -Parece que no hay nadie, vengan -Dijo a sus amigos y todos entraron_

_En sus mochilas tenían comida para algunos días, algunos objetos y entre ellos unas pequeñas toallas, trataron de secarse lo mejor que pudieron_

_-Hay una chimenea, espero que funcione -Dijo Mako acercándose a ella, al revisarla durante unos minutos noto que funcionaba y la prendió._

_Mako y Bolin se quitaron sus remeras y sus pantalones, siempre llevaban abajo un short, aunque estaban algo húmedos no se desnudarían en frente de sus amigas_

_Korra y Asami también se desvistieron aunque ambas prefirieron quedarse con su musculosa mojada y sus shorts, pusieron a secar su ropa y luego ellos se pusieron en frente de la chimenea para calentarse, sentían como la lluvia golpeaba sobre el techo de la cabaña._

_La cabaña no era muy grande, pero tenía algo malo, todos lo presintieron menos Korra, a la cual no le daba miedo nada según ella._

_Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los cuatro_

_-¿Alguien mas se siente observado? -Pregunto Bolin_

_-Si, yo lo siento -Dijo Asami abrazando sus piernas_

_-Pues yo no siento nada -Dijo Mako_

_-¿En serio? -Inquirieron Asami y Bolin al mismo tiempo_

_-Nop_

_-Yo tampoco siento nada -Menciono Korra -Ustedes por que son unos miedosos_

_-Llámalo miedo, pero este lugar no me gusta_

_-Claro que no les debería gustar díganme ¿Han oído su historia?_

_Ambos jóvenes que ahora se encontraban abrazados por el miedo, el ruido fuerte de la lluvia y los truenos escucharon a Korra_

_-No se preocupen, no les diré nada, no creo que haya algo para secar sus pantalones luego que les cuente la historia -Rio Korra y tras ella un fuerte rayo se escucho y ella dejo de reírse, Bolin y Asami se abrazaban aun mas mientras un grito se escapo de sus bocas y Mako estaba algo preocupado ahora también, el y Korra eran los menos miedosos del grupo, pero en esa cabaña se sentía bastante inseguro._

-_Si quieres cuéntala Korra -Dijo Bolin_

_-¿Seguro?_

_Bolin asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía abrazado a Asami_

-_Muchos años atrás tres amigos vinieron a acampar a este lugar, entraron al bosque y se perdieron, el clima no era el mejor, encontraron una cabaña a medio terminar. Cada día se daban cuenta que les era imposible salir del bosque así que hicieron de la cabaña su hogar, la terminaron y cada uno tenia su habitación._

_Un día de tormenta, uno tuvo un "sueño" con dos fantasmas_ que no tenían rostro, tenían una mascara por cara y no poseían cuerpo, solo tenían una especie de humo y flotaban_, que le dijeron que debían irse por que la casa estaba embrujada, el no lo conto a sus amigos, tampoco les dijo que en el sueño le había dicho que si no se iban matarían a sus amigos, le resto importancia y fue a calentarse frente a la chimenea, esta chimenea, por que hacia frió._

_Su habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo de la cabaña, al parecer las ventanas veían los hechos y enmarcaban sucesos, también que estaba algo embrujada por que vos veías tal cual era tu habitación en tu verdadera casa, algo así escuche, también oí que su pieza es la representación del traidor_

_-¿Del traidor?_

-_Si por que esa noche hacia frio y llovía mucho, le dejaron una carta escrita con sangre en un libro que escribía todos los días y decía que si no se iba sus amigos morirían, no le importó y al día siguiente sus amigos aparecieron en su baño, sus cabezas cortadas y todas ensangrentadas y un mensaje de sangre en el baño diciendo "Te dije que morirían"_

_-Creo que moje mis pantalones -Menciono Bolin_

_-Según la historia, ahora los amigos muertos son dos fantasmas que rondan en la cabaña y se vengan del traidor, haciéndole a sus amigos, lo mismo que su amigo les hizo a ellos. Los fantasmas sin rostro, tomaron el rostro de los dos amigos que mataron. Por eso lo llaman el traidor y lo reconocerán por que el traidor siente que la habitación del fondo del pasillo es su habitación, viendo su misma habitación en ese lugar, aparte de que lee el libro que el escribió._

_Un silencio invadió la sala_

_-¿Es real?_

-_No lo se -Respondió restándole importancia -Creo que terminara cuando el traidor le avise a sus amigos y no los deje morir_

_-¿Y el libro? -Pregunto Asami_

_-No se, yo leí una copia del supuesto libro cuando estábamos en Londres, igual es una leyenda, creo que leí que el verdadero estaba en un armario o en un cofre, no recuerdo...__Iré a explorar -Dijo Korra levantándose de su lugar restándole importancia_

_-No creo que sea buena idea -Dijo Asami abrazando aun a Bolin_

_-Solo caminare un poco, ¿Cuantas habitaciones puede tener esta pequeña cabaña? -Dijo alejándose de sus amigos_

_Korra comenzó a caminar por la cabaña, miro por una ventana y vio como la lluvia comenzaba a parar pero no del todo. Camino por el pasillo que tenia la cabaña y solo tenia 3 puertas, una a cada lado y una al fondo del pasillo._

_Estaba oscuro y se sentía un olor algo desagradable, prefirió no entrar, volteo para volver con sus amigos pero escucho un rechinido, la puerta del fondo se abrió._

_Korra la miro y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Las tablas de madera en el suelo también rechinaban. Sin tener miedo, se acerco hacia ese lugar._

_Al llegar a la puerta la abrió dejando pasar la poca luz que tenia y lo que vio fue exactamente su habitación, la misma que en su casa, su misma mesita de luz, su misma cama, las paredes, excepto las ventanas, en lugar de ventanas había horribles pinturas de personas solo con sus cabezas y todas desangradas, Korra le resto importancia y miro el cofre que se hallaba en medio de la habitación._

_Lo tomo en sus manos y tenía algo escrito -Tod den Freunden... (Según Google: Muerte a los amigos) Seguro un alemán vivía aquí -menciono abriendo el cofre_

_Encontró un libro el cual no estaba escrito en alemán como ella pensaba, comenzó a leerlo, era una fantástica historia de terror._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

-Otra vez llueve -Menciono Asami cubriéndose la cabeza

-Ya estamos llegando -Respondió Korra señalando la cabaña no muy lejos de ellos

-¿Como sabes el camino? -Inquirió Mako

-Lo he leído en el libro

-¿Ese libro que encontraste en la casa no era de terror?

-Lo es... Pero también describía como volver a la cabaña -Mako se impresiono y no entendía como Korra no tenia miedo a los sucesos extraños que sucedían

-Llegamos -Korra dejo de cubrirse y entro en la cabaña, Mako, Asami y Bolin se quedaron en la puerta mojándose -¿Por que no entran?

-¿No te das cuenta que algo raro pasa aquí?

-Ah no... ¿No me digan quela tienen miedo a una tonta historia? Es solo coincidencia que encontré este libro -Respondió Korra tranquila cruzándose de brazos -Solo entren, conmigo aquí, no hay nada de que temer

Los jóvenes aun dudosos entraron y se sentaron en frente de la chimenea nuevamente.

Pasadas las horas Asami y Bolin dormían tranquilos, mientras Korra y Mako charlaban un poco.

-Hace frio -Korra se acercó a Mako

-Deberíamos dormir

-Si -Korra se acercó a Mako se abrazaron para mantener el calor y ambos se durmieron al instante.

La noche estaba avanzada, el viento soplaba fuerte y Korra sentía que alguien la jalaba, despertó pero no había nada, solo su libro.

Intento volver a dormir pero no pudo, tomo el libro y siguió leyendo

**_Capitulo 7_**

**_La lluvia siguió durante toda la noche, mientras todos dormían yo leía un libro, escuche un sonido de una puerta abriéndose, le reste importancia, pero luego, dos fantasmas se aparecieron ante mi_**

**_-Vete o tus amigos morirán -Creí que fue un sueño..._**

**_Sokka y Aang estaban dormidos o eso creía, me dirigí a mi habitación y al entrar vi a dos fantasmas frente a mi, pero no tenían rostro, tenían una mascara por cara y no poseían cuerpo, solo tenían una especie de humo y flotaban_**

**_-Vete o tus amigos morirán –Su mascara era horrible y sonreían de forma sádica, cerré mis ojos y desaparecieron, algo asustada pero vencida por el sueño me dormí al instante_**

Korra dejo de leer por que escucho un ruido de una puerta abriéndose. Se hizo la dormida y luego no escucho más que silencio.

Abrió los ojos y no noto nada, respiro -Solo estas cansada, debes estar soñando, aparte estas cosas no existen -Se dijo así misma, abrió el libro y se espanto con lo que vio, una nota escrita en sangre. "Vete o tus amigos morirán" cerro el libro con algo de miedo y pensó un momento.

-¿Todo será verdad? -Por primera vez en esa noche Korra tenía miedo. Trato de pensar y quitándose el miedo se fue a la habitación del fondo.

Ella no podía ser la traidora, pero al abrir la puerta solo vio su habitación, se sintió tranquila y en paz, pensó que esta en su casa sin correr peligro pero por el cansancio se quedo acostó quedándose dormida al instante sin avisarle a sus amigos.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, Korra se despertaba en su habitación como de costumbre.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, al entrar pego un grito y sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente

Las tres cabezas de sus amigos estaban colgando sobre el baño, todos envueltos en sangre y con una expresión de terror, miro hacia su costado y una nota escrita en el espejo estaba escrita con sangre "Te dije que morirían"

-3 años después-

-Jinora deja de ser tan curiosa, hay que avisarle a alguien que nos perdimos, además esta cabaña es horrible me da escalofríos

-Deja de ser tan miedosa Ikki, solo estoy mirando

-No tengo miedo

-Entonces ve con Meelo, Rohan y Kai y déjame ver tranquila

Cinco jóvenes se habían perdido en el bosque y Jinora esta revisando la cabaña.

Se dirigió al fondo del pasillo y entro a la habitación, era muy parecida a la suya pero con horribles pinturas de gente solo con su cabeza y todas desangradas.

Lo que mas le llamo la atención era el pequeño cofre en medio de la habitación, lo tomo en sus manos y leyó lo que decía -Tod den Freunden -No comprendió y lo abrió.

_**Epilogo:**_

_**La historia se repite para el que abra el cofre, tus amigos morirán si lo abres pero tú no lo sabrás ya que nunca entenderás lo que dice la escritura y tampoco sabes el final ya que nunca terminaste de leer este libro, solo guarda el secreto y contempla**_

_**Atte. Sokka y Aang (Los fantasmas)**_

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

><p>Holaaa...! he vuelto y con una historia de terror y no se como la escribi... por que odio las historias, peliculas, libros de terror :P<p>

Fue algo dificil para integrar el libro y si es un verdadero quilombo XD si no entienden pregunten que no tengo problema en responder :3

Algo que quiero aclarar: Korra leyo otra version y fue como mas inventada... el verdadero final del libro que ella leyo fue inventado, por eso ella no sospecha, aparte de que no tiene miedo y la hice bastante idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedia, no lo puse en la historia ya que deberia comenzar desde antes de su campamento y no tenia muy desarrollado esa parte como para ponerla en el fic.

El verdadero traidor lo dejo a su imaginacion... queda entre Zuko o Katara :3 el que escojan ya que no me decidi XD otra cosa, el traidor no necesariamente sera una chica... :P jajaj solo aviso

¿Como se me ocurrio este fic?

Hace unos dias llovio terriblemente en Buenos aires, Argentina y estaba pensando que queria estar en un bosque (re loco) y ayer eran las 2 de la mañana y recorde de galaxy01 si haria algo para halloween y yo como... no quiero . y luego entre a FF y simplemente me salio, fui a dormir y como no lo termine segui con el celular escribiendolo...

Aclaro que lo escribi con la luz apagada y despues moria de miedoooo... T-T deje la tele prendida por que me dio miedo la oscuridad para dormir... XD ajjaja no es broma fue horrible, jamas lo vuelvo a hacer, aparte de que sentia que alguien me miraba, si estoy loca pero lo sentia y tenia miedoo :( jajaja

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el fic... no se si da miedo pero para una miedosa como yo es lo maximo que pude escribir...

¡Happy Halloween! (un dia tarde)

Saludos vampirescos a todos... (soy un vampiro :3)

Kate-Kuran!


End file.
